Parsel My Tongue
by Padfootette
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been looking for his soul mate ever since his sixteenth birthday. As a dominant vampire his emotions are heightened and the longer it takes to find his submissive the higher the chance of his bloodlust consuming him. With the school year just beginning Draco now finds it harder to keep control but maybe he won't have to worry much longer.
1. Chapter 1: A Lonely Summer

**Disclaimer: **Nothing you recognise belongs to me it all belongs to J.K Rowling I'm just using them in a way she didn't.

Thank you to DollopheadedMerlin for the cover and to my friend Emma for helping me with this story.

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy has been looking for his soul mate ever since his sixteenth birthday. As a dominant vampire his emotions are heightened and the longer it takes to find his submissive the higher the chance of his bloodlust consuming him. With the school year just beginning Draco now finds it harder to keep control but maybe he won't have to worry much longer. On the train ride to school a particular scent invades his senses and the vampire will do anything to keep his newly found little submissive.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Lonely Summer**

Harry sighed as he listened to the sounds of his aunt Petunia walk around on the floor above. A groan fell from his chapped lips as he struggled to sit upright in the enclosed space. He needed to get ready for another laborious day when all he wished to do was fall back to sleep. He knew he needed to be in the kitchen and have breakfast ready before his relatives came downstairs. Quietly he left his cupboard barely lowering his head in time before he bumped it against the doorframe, he didn't need any more bruises than the ones he all ready had. His uncle had returned home drunk once again after a business deal gone wrong and of course he blamed it on the so called abomination living under his roof. Harry quickly got into his morning routine, he could probably make the breakfast with his eyes closed considering how many times he had done it before. He got lost in his thoughts as he remembered the weird dream that had woken him in the early hours of the morning. He could barely remember most of the details but a pair of silvery blue eyes was burned into his mind. He had a feeling he should know who they belonged to. He shook his head and returned back to the present, his hand shot out just in time to catch the glass that was about to fall and shatter on the floor. That wouldn't have been a good start of the day especially when his body all ready ached and he was sure his aunt would have a large list of chores he needed to complete before his uncle returned home from work.

Harry watched as his relatives sat down at the kitchen table and knew that today he wouldn't be getting any breakfast. "Boy, get the paper!" his uncle grunted spraying food across the table and on to his moustache. Harry quickly fled from the room thankful to get away from the revolting sight. Harry returned with the morning paper and continued his usual summer routine, effortlessly drowning out his uncles scathing remarks as he daydreamed about going back to school. He still had three more miserable months with his relatives until the 1st of September and he could see his friends again. A letter had arrived three days ago stating that this year he wouldn't be able to go to the Weasley's during the end of the summer as it would be safer for him to stay in the wards that surrounded Privet Drive. A bolt of loneliness swept through Harry as he remembered the short notes his friends had sent expressing their apologies and what made it worse is that he knew his friends were staying together at Sirius's old house including Neville and Luna as it was safer for them. A thought plagued Harry's mind as he continued with his chores under the hot sun, sweat running down his back causing his clothes to stick to him uncomfortably. If his friends were so safe at Grimmauld Place why wasn't he? Even staying at a place plagued with the very memories of his dead godfather would be a far much better place to stay than in his relatives loving care.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pain Begins

**Chapter Two, The Pain Begins**

Draco's P.O.V.

The sound of the rain pattering against the windows was starting to get on his last nerve. The irritating noise was doing nothing good for the bad mood he has been in since the beginning of the summer. A constant ache was present in his chest and his heart felt hollow. He could feel his creature trying to fight his control. But he was a Malfoy and a Pureblood he had been trained since he was little in how to keep in control of his own body. He had been told countless of times what would happen once he reached his majority on his sixteenth birthday and he came into his creature inheritance.

He knew that as soon as his inheritance came through all the emotions with it would come to. The bloodlust was overwhelming and he could feel an almost constant ache in his gums as they tried to retract with every beat of his mother's heart. But she was family and if there was one rule or instinct that overrode the call for blood it was the instinct to protect family. Plus his father would never let him get even close enough to his mate to do such a thing. Not that he would anyway, if he could help it.

The ache in his heart had only intensified as the summer went on last night being the worst as he felt his little mate's pain and sadness which seemed to intensify each and every day of the holidays. He wanted to go and find his mate and never let them go and drain all of the blood out of those that had hurt his mate, but there was one small problem; he didn't know who his mate was nor where his mate was and that frustrated and angered him which made the blood lust worst as he was almost constantly in need of blood and had to drink blood from a packet or suck on a blood pop.

Draco growled in anger as he felt a wave of pain from his mate, he wanted it to hurry up and be the 1st of September already so he could find his mate and if need be heel his mate from the injuries he had apparently received if the pain coming off of his mate was anything to go by, he felt useless and his vampire side was growling at him to find his mate and kill those who had hurt them and that he was a bad dominant for not protecting his mate.

Draco sighed as he sucked on a blood pop to curve his blood lust, but he knew it wouldn't be for long as only a mates' blood could fully satisfy him enough that he wouldn't need to drink from his pretty little mate for nearly two months once they had consummated their bond and once every three weeks before that. Draco smiled happy that he wouldn't hurt his mate when he drank from them, but give them pleasure as he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt his little mate. He swore that he would never raise his hand to his mate, not that he would anyway he would rather die than harm his mate and any children they had.

Draco groaned in happiness as he thought about his little mate rounded beautifully with their child but the picture was ruined slightly as he didn't know who is mate was and he desperately wanted to find his mate to keep them safe and protected to make sure they knew that he would always love and care for them. Sighing and throwing the now useless lolly stick into the bin Draco left his bedroom to join his parents for breakfast once he was satisfied that he had curved his blood lust, well for now at least.

_

Harry sighed as he exited his cupboard at five in the morning so he could make a start on cleaning the kitchen and getting the Dursleys breakfasts ready before they woke up, hopefully now that he had woken up an hour earlier he would be able to get all of his chores done and not get a beating from his uncle, but knowing his aunt and uncle they would give him useless tasks to do just so he won't finish his chores and be stuck in his cupboard until he went back to Hogwarts as he had done after every beating. The Dursleys had moved him back into the cupboard as punishment for going back to Hogwarts each year and also punishment for what had happened to Dudley last summer.

Harry didn't really see the point of cleaning the kitchen just before he was going to use it when everything was cleaned and bleached before he went to bed as his aunt Petunia made him help with the bleaching at eleven at night when he was ready to collapse on his feet especially after a beating, but he knew better then to argue with his aunt and uncle.

An hour later Harry was just finishing laying the food onto the table as all three Dursleys walked into the kitchen. "Boy you better not have burned nor done any freakish stuff to our food otherwise you'll be in big trouble." Uncle Vernon growled at Harry before proceeding to inspect his food to make sure it wasn't burned his wife and son following his example.

Once Vernon was satisfied that his food wasn't burnt he even went as far as to sniff his food to see if he could smell any magic used on his food, causing Harry to roll his eyes at his paranoid uncle. "Don't roll your eyes at your Uncle, freak!" Aunt Petunia snapped which caused Uncle Vernon to glare at him. Harry bit his lip sensing that he was going to get more than a little beating tonight.

Aunt Petunia stood and moved over to the sink and got herself a glass of water she then moved over to the bread bin and pulled out the smallest, most mouldy piece of bread before chucking them down in front of Harry. "Eat." She ordered as she sat back down in her place at the table. Dudley, who was sitting beside Harry, grabbed the glass of water and tipped its' contents all over Harry.

Harry gasped as the cold water ran down the back of his neck and face; he spat a few mouthfuls out and glared at Dudley who was rocking backwards and forwards in his chair in mirth. Suddenly with a loud snap the legs of the chair snapped and Dudley fell to the floor with a muffled thump! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon gasped in shock.

"Oh! My little Duddykins!" Aunt Petunia cried rushing round towards Dudley and trying to pull him up off the floor. Harry sniggered at his Aunt's efforts, but struggled to turn it into an act of choking as he caught Uncle Vernon's angry glare.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING YOUR FREAKISHNESS IN THIS HOUSE?" Uncle Vernon roared spit flying across the table as he banged his meaty fist against the table, causing the wood to groan under all the weight. "YOU WILL APOLOGISE TO DUDLEY IMMEDIATELY! AND YOU WILL GET ALL OF YOUR CHORES DONE BEFORE I COME HOME! YOUR AUNT WILL BE MONITORING YOUR BEHAVIOUR AND IF SHE TELLS ME YOU HAVE MISBEHAVED YOU WILL BE STAYING IN THAT CUPBOARD UNTIL YOU GO BACK TO THAT FREAKY SCHOOL!" Uncle Vernon roared at Harry who was looking at his uncle with wide fearful emerald eyes.

Uncle Vernon turned and checked on Dudley to make sure he was okay. Once he was happy that his son wasn't harmed in any way he clasped his son's hand firmly, pecking his wife on the cheek and left the house for work, but not before sending one hateful look directed at Harry. Once the front door slammed shut Dudley went up to his room to play on his play station for a few hours before going out to meet his other gang members.

Harry looked at his aunt as they were the only ones left in the kitchen and saw that she was looking at him with the most spiteful look on her face as she looked at him. "Here." she said thrusting a long piece of paper at him that contained the ridiculous amount of chores he had to do before his uncle got home from work. Harry looked at the list and had to restrain himself from groaning at the number chores that he had to do, a number, of which he had done a few days ago.

Sighing Harry decided he would do all of the outside chores first so he wouldn't be dragging mud through the clean house. Once Harry had tidied up from breakfast and left through the backdoor to start his chores in the front and back gardens.

_

Harry groaned when he looked down at the amount of chores he still had left to do inside not to mention he still had to have the dinner cooking in the oven before his uncle returned home. Harry quickly finished painting the fences, but making sure it was still neat and not blotchy. He rushed inside cleaning himself up and rushing upstairs to clean all of the bedrooms upstairs.

Harry froze in the middle cleaning of the living room as he heard Uncle Vernon's car pulling into the drive way. Panic settled in Harry's heart, as he still had to put the dinner in the oven and finish cleaning the living room, as Dudley kept making a mess where ever he tidied not that his aunt would hear a word against her precious Dudley even if he did tell her, which he had learned long ago that it was a waste of his time.

He was just lucky that he had prepared the dinner already otherwise he would be in even more trouble than he was going to be in. Harry screwed the lid back onto the furniture polish, cleaning and drying his hands once he reached the kitchen before placing the dinner into the oven, setting it to the correct temperature.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon roared as he entered the Living Room and saw that the furniture polish was still in the Living Room. "I told you that you had to have all of your chores done and dinner on the table for when you arrived and you failed to even accomplish that. You useless boy." Uncle Vernon shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. Dinner will only be half an hour and I just need to finish polishing the coffee table..." Harry blinked as realised that he was now on the kitchen floor. It took a few minutes for the sting of pain to go through his tail bone where he hit the floor, and a sting on his cheek which confused Harry until he looked up and saw his uncle standing in front of him with his hand raised.

It didn't take Harry long to work out that his uncle had smacked him to either to get him to shut up or for not having dinner ready and finishing his chores on time. But knowing his Uncle it was probably both.

"Don't talk back to me boy! Or you'll wish that you were never been born boy! Once you have made dinner and served it to my standards, you will finish your chores, you will then go to your cupboard and stay there until you go back to that freak school only coming out for your chores and when I let you out. Now get on with dinner before you let it burn and you'll be in even more trouble and I'll deal with you later boy!" with that said Uncle Vernon left the kitchen to watch the TV until dinner was ready.


End file.
